valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Livewire Vol 1 1
| Series = ''Livewire'' (Volume 1) | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ONGOING SERIES! FOR THE FIRST TIME, LIVEWIRE TAKES CENTER STAGE! Accomplice. Mentor. Savior. And now, Enemy of the State. Seeking to protect other vulnerable super-powered psiots like herself, Livewire plunged the United States into a nationwide blackout with her technopathic abilities, causing untold devastation. After choosing the few over the many, she must now outrun the government she served – and those she once called allies. With the whole world hunting her, what kind of hero will Livewire be…or will she be one at all? From rising star Vita Ayala (Supergirl) and astounding artists Raúl Allén and Patricia Martín (SECRET WEAPONS) comes an electrifying new series that will launch the Valiant Universe into a new age of champions! Fugitive, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * Bounty Hunters / Mercenaries Other Characters: * Avi's sixteen-year-old cousin * Nikki's birds ** Cagney ** Lacey * Psiots * United States Government * Unnamed passengers at LAX Locations: * ** *** Abandoned textile factory *** *** **** *** Items: * Mannequins * News footage of ''Harbinger Wars 2'' Vehicles: * Jet fighters of the USAF * Passenger jets * Credits * Pencilers: , * Inker: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A / Gold), & (B), Blank Cover, (Pre-Order), Adam Pollina (1:20), & Diego Rodriguez (1:250), (Bulletproof), (Metahumans), (Ultimate/Cat Cosplay) * Editors: (assistant) * Executive Editor: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Livewire #1 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Glass Cover ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script and lettered final for page 19 * Digital Infrastructure - script excerpts and unlettered art (2 pages) ** Crash Course ** Dummy Bare ** Keeping Up App-Earances ** Escape From LA ** In Media Res ** Squawking Points * Page by Page Commentary with series writer Vita Ayala (3 pages) ** incl. unlettered art for pages 1 and 4-5 Notes * The story is titled based on the title of the trade paperback. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:LIVEWIRE 001 COVER-A POLLINA.jpg|'Cover A' by Adam Pollina & Ulises Arreola LIVEWIRE 001 COVER-B TOLIBAO.jpg|'Cover B' by Harvey Tolibao & Diego Rodriguez LIVEWIRE 001 BLANK-COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' LIVEWIRE 001 PRE-ORDER GANUCHEAU.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Paulina Ganucheau LIVEWIRE 001 VARIANT-BNW POLLINA.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by Adam Pollina LIVEWIRE 001 VARIANT-GLASS BRAITHWAITE.jpg|'1:250 Retailer Incentive Glass Cover' by Doug Braithwaite & Diego Rodriguez LIVEWIRE 001 COVER GOLD.jpg|'Gold Edition Cover' by Adam Pollina & Ulises Arreola LIVEWIRE 001 VARIANT-BULLETPROOF RANDOLPH.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics and Games Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Khary Randolph LIVEWIRE 001 VARIANT-METAHUMANS CHOI.jpg|'Metahumans Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Mike Choi LIVEWIRE 001 VARIANT-UC CAT COSPLAY.jpg|'Ultimate Comics Retailer Exclusive Cat Cosplay Cover' by Freyu Cover Art Textless LIVEWIRE 001 COVER-B TOLIBAO TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Harvey Tolibao & Diego Rodriguez LIVEWIRE 001 PRE-ORDER GANUCHEAU TEXTLESS.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover Textless' by Paulina Ganucheau LIVEWIRE 001 COVER-A RANDOLPH TEXTLESS.jpg|'Bulletproof Comics and Games Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Khary Randolph Glass Cover Printed on tempered glass and with ultra-violet ink, this cover is letting Livewire glow under black light.LIVEWIRE #1 Glass Variant to Be Printed with UV Ink! (November 21, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) LIVEWIRE 001 VARIANT-GLASS BRAITHWAITE.gif|'Glass Cover' (click to enlarge) Previews Final LIVEWIRE 001 FINAL 001.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 FINAL 002.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 FINAL 003.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 FINAL 004.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 FINAL 005.jpg First Look LIVEWIRE 001 001.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 002.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 003.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 004.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 005.jpg LIVEWIRE 001 006.jpg Related References External links